


Locked in an Embrace

by RoguePrincessDanie86



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePrincessDanie86/pseuds/RoguePrincessDanie86
Summary: 5 times Ellie got the feeling to hug Nick and Ignored it. Then one time she doesn't
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	Locked in an Embrace

Locked in an Embrace

Five times she wanted to embrace him but didn’t, and the one time she did.

These are not in particular order.

1.  
Eleanor Bishop watched as Nick Torres walk into the bullpen after Anderson Khols handler got killed. Every fiber in her being told her to jump out of her chair and wrap him in a hug. However, her bruised heart screamed at her hold back. Nick was a wildcard, and she wasn’t ready to play that card yet. 

However, watching him across the bullpen made that feeling that she wanted to wrap in him a warm embrace and not let go. Ellie wanted to shield him from the world. She watched him struggle with who he was Ellie’s heart ached. At the end of the case, when Nick noticed that the killer had come back and tried to shoot them, it was Nick that saved the day. The fear of that moment lingered longer with Ellie.

Nick moved back to his desk. 

“You okay after that dive?” Ellie asked, making small talk.

Nick looked up from his backpack and smiled at her “It’s nothing swill of bourbon and Advil can’t fix.” 

“Good. Thanks, Nick!!!” Ellie said and grabbed her purse.

“For what, Ellie?” Nick asked as he waited for her by her desk. 

“For saving my life. For knowing that guy was there. For being aware enough to save our lives and the officer.” Ellie said, looking down at her purse. She fiddled with the buckle and avoided his gaze.

“You would have noticed something like that too. And You have saved my life a bunch.” Nick responded.

Ellie stared at him and then shook her head. “You are observant and street smart. I would have needed numbers or something.” 

Nick smirked and then said, “Well next time, it will be numbers or an analyst problem. Today it was a street smart problem.” 

Ellie followed him out of the building again that feeling that she needed to hug this man. But Ellie ignored it. She wasn’t ready yet. 

2.

A dead body ended up on the roof. An HVAC worker blew himself up, and Ellie got locked in the Lab with Palmer. And her hands were still shaking.

The entire time Ellie kept thinking that she would feel better if she was trapped with Nick. and her mind kept saying, “I need to make sure Nick is okay.” 

At the end of the event, Ellie stood next to Clay and watched as people filtered out of the building. She saw Nick leading Senior out of the building covered in soot. Ellie ran over to where they were and quickly grabbed Senior’s arm and slung it over her shoulder. 

“Are you guys, okay? What happened?” Ellie said to both. But her eyes connected with Nick’s.

“Tony, took a mean punch to the ribs and inhaled a lot of smoke. He is suffering from a bruised heart.” Nick responded. 

Ellie helped him over to the medic, and as the doctor looked over Tony Sr., Ellie felt the usual feeling that she had been ignoring from the fateful kiss; she thought this feeling originated during the sick sailor case. When Nick was sitting at his desk. Ellie got the overwhelming urge to wrap this man in an embrace and try to take away all the pain that he felt.

Tony Sr started sharing Nick’s quick thinking and heroism that saved their lives. The grandstanding Nick Torres suddenly become bashful and humble. Almost in denial over the whole ordeal. 

Ellie wanted to hug Nick for his bravery, and maybe a hug would calm her rattling nerves. However, the moment passed, and Ellie was invited to get drinks. They weren’t sitting next to each other just across the way, and Ellie had to be content with just staring into his dark (dreamy, but she didn’t tell anyone about that) eyes. 

3.

The sub resurfaced, and Ellie finally breathed a full breath. 

When she arrived back at headquarters. She sat in her chair at her desk and breathed again. 

Nick and McGee came down from MTAC, chatting about arresting the bad guy and their plans for retirement. Ellie saw Nick, and for months the urge to hug flared up again, but this time, it was selfish. Ellie had survived the ongoing panic attack on the sub. And to be wrapped in Nick’s arm would calm the swaying her stomach was doing. It would anchor her back to reality. However, they were undefined, and Ellie wasn’t ready to unlock her bruised heart and give it to that strong man in front of her. 

Nick mentioned, “Agent Bishop, I’m glad to have you back.” 

Ellie felt her heart warm and then smiled a deflecting smile. And responded, “Not as much, I am happy to be back.” 

The mood shifted because they went to celebrate Ducky’s retirement. 

4\. 

Ellie didn’t know how she ended in this situation.

Amanda Campbell (Nick’s Neice), called her about her car breaking down and didn’t want her uncle or mom to get mad at her. Ellie quickly drove over to pick up the girl. Ellie then called the auto service to repair the battery.

The two men in the truck should have tipped her off. The next thing she knew was getting backhanded hard and hitting her head on the ground, then blackness descended. When she came to, her hands were zipped tied, and a gag sharply cut off her speaking. Amanda was also bound, and tears were running down her face. They were in the back of the van. Ellie twisted her body and retrieved her phone from her pocket.

Whoever kidnapped her were amateurs because they hadn’t snatched her phone. Ellie noticed a tool kit, and she hobbled over to that and found some wrenches. Ellie then dialed speed dial, then laid down near her phone to kind muffle the sound. She heard Nick answer, and as soon as he answered, Ellie, started tapping out Morse code the following message and hoped that Nick understood.

SOS. A ping track phone was taken. Can’t talk. 

Ellie heard him respond, “Ellie called me, and she isn’t responding, but she is doing morse code. McGee track her phone. “

Ellie cried as she listened to the conversation and felt tears slip from her eyes. They were tracking her phone. They would be rescued. 

A few hours later. The car stopped, and Ellie felt more tears slip from her eyes. Ellie heard someone shout NCIS and Gibbs opened up the van door. McGee and Nick were arresting the pervs. Gibbs unbound Amanda’s hands and ungagged her. 

Nick then ran around the van.

“Mandy?” Nick Called, and Amanda ran over to her uncle. Nick wrapped the teenager into a big hug. However, As Nick held his niece and soothed her, his eyes connected with Ellies. His expression was that of gratitude. 

Ellie felt the feeling she had been ignoring again, the urge to hug Nick and shield him from the world. For a moment, she wished Nick was wrapping her in his embrace. Ellie would go home and cry a little because of her fear once again made her feel alone. 

5\. 

Ellie always dreamed of someone riding in on an Appaloosa and saving her from the trials of the world. Her older brothers did an excellent job until she graduated and moved forward with her life. She always thought Jake was her savior until he cheated and she spiraled into the thinking that she needed to save herself. 

The most recent case made her nerves shot. There was a creep who was using women soldiers as playthings. Gibbs assigned Ellie and Nick to do the interrogation. This man kept deferring to Nick and talking down to Ellie. At one point, he called her a rude name. Nick flew out of his and rammed the guy against the wall.

“Hey man, you say that again to my partner, and you will be picking your teeth off the floor.” Nick warned. 

Ellie watched the scene unfold, and after the integration, came over and stood next to Nick.

“Hey Nick, thank you for standing up to me,” Ellie said quietly. 

“Ellie, regardless of what you think about me. I’m your partner, I’ll always protect you. Especially against rude people.” 

That feeling, the feeling which had now become a welcome friend. Ellie wanted to hug Nick and take away all his pain. She also realized that Nick might be her Knight in shinning black-toned armor. 

Nick walked off, and Ellie bit her lip. She was in trouble.

6.

It had been a week and a string of hard cases. Gibbs sent Nick to LA for five days to help the LA office with a set of circumstances involving drugs and gangs. Ellie missed him more than she was aware of. Like part of her heart was going with him.   
Nick texted her that he was stopping by the office to debrief the director. 

Ellie was working late. 

Nick walked around by his desk and just took a moment to stare at her without her noticing. Nick missed her. He missed being home.

Ellie must have felt his eyes on her because she looked up from her computer and smiled the biggest smile. What happened next sent his heart into overdrive.

Ellie jumped out her seat and flew across the room in a full sprint and collided with Nick, who, in turn, let out an oof. Nick automatically wrapped his arms them to prevent them from falling over. 

Ellie wrapped her arm around his waist and buried her head in his chest.

“Wow you must have missed me.” Nick commented as his breath returned, and Ellie’s perfume assaulted his senses.

“Surprisingly I did,” Ellie responded, and she tightened her grip on this man who had wormed his way into her heart. 

Nick lost all the words and snarky remarks he had next. For a moment, he just enjoyed Ellie being in his arms.

“Welcome back, Agent Torres. I’m looking forward to your debrief,” Director Vance’s voice echoed from the staircase. 

The two agents broke apart as if something had burned them.

Nick responded “Yes Director, I’ll be right up”

Ellie glanced at her feet and then back at up at Nick. 

“I have to go to meet with the director. Will you wait for me? I’d love to get dinner with you and talk about your week.”

Ellie smiled brightly again and said, “Always, I’ll always wait for you.” as soon the words were out of her mouth Ellie, felt a blush stain her cheeks. 

Nick swallowed, and the smirked. Feeling her choice of word embedded themselves into his heart. “I’ll be back in two shakes. Then we can go get burgers and milkshakes.” Nick said as he ran up the stairs.

Ellie smiled at him and realized for the first time in a long time; she embraced that feeling. The feeling that had been nagging her for years. She had hugged Nick Torres, and the world didn’t fall apart. 

Ellie decided then and there that she would hug Nick every time that feeling happened again. She would break down his defenses, and then maybe someday, her heart wouldn’t be so afraid, and Nick would be strong enough to take that leap.


End file.
